1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for processing requests transmitted using a first communication protocol directed to an application that uses a second communication protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server machine may host a Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) server application to process HTTP requests from HTTP clients on a port. The server machine may also provide access to non-HTTP applications and services on ports other than the port used for HTTP requests. The complexity of managing a firewall having multiple ports increases as the number of ports increases. Further, maintaining multiple ports open on a server machine subjects the server machine to additional points of access to hackers and other security threats.